Toby and Megan's Movie Date
by TheLadyOfSouls
Summary: Part of 'Brothers Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood' series. Nobody's son Toby got movie tickets for his 7th birthday. He's invited his best friend Megan to come with him. 2K14 Universe, part of Brother's Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood series, ties in with chapter 35 of that story.


**Toby and Megan's Date**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the TMNT.

 **A/N:** These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 19 (Leo), 19 (Raph & Donnie), & 17 (Mikey) respectively.

* * *

 **Wednesday 8 April**

000

 **Toby's POV**

Daddy took me to meet Megan at the movies today. Megan's cool, and my bestest friend.

Her dad came with us too, and he and daddy talked about ice hockey, almost until the movie started. Our daddies brought us popcorn and malteasers, and an ice-cream cone each.

We went to see the new Avenger's movie. Megan got scared, and hid her face behind me a couple of times, but I thought it was real cool. After the movie finished, we talked about the movie, and I told her how to not be scared.

Mr Donnie had told me how they made the movies, so I tell her it's all fake, and show her on my tablet, which I had snuck into my bag from home, how all the special effects were done.

Megan's not scared anymore, so when our dads come out from the restrooms at the theatre, we go, and get some junk food from the nearby Burger King.

We both get a kids meal, and they have cool Avenger's toys, so we have pretend battles, while the grown-ups finish their lunch.

000

We say goodbye to Megan and her daddy, before we have to head home, and blow eggs for more smoke bombs.

Daddy and I have a really good talk about Mommy, and how much I miss her. I try to keep busy with my ninjutsu, but sometimes I want to cry because she's not coming back.

We get home, and I manage to catch up with Elliot by the time we have dinner. Elliot is horrible all afternoon, teasing me about Megan and how much I like her. Of course I like her, she's my best friend. So I just try to ignore him and keep blowing the eggs like we're supposed to. I think that actually annoys him.

After we do our Tantōjutsu training with Master Splinter, our family goes to our new apartment. I really enjoy having my own room. I asked Mr Raph if I was allowed one of his old weights to do some weight training with in my room, so I now have some of his old weight set. It's only the really light ones, but that's ok as I'm only seven.

After I'm sure that Daddy is asleep, I go through all the weight-training exercises, before I go back to my bed to sleep.

000

 **Megan's POV**

My older sister has been teasing me, ever since Toby asked me to go to the pictures with him, that I have a boyfriend. She's so stupid. I can have a friend that's a boy, without him being my boyfriend.

Boyfriends are dumb, and Toby isn't dumb. He's my best friend, and he's really brave, and nice, and all that other stuff.

Me and Daddy, meet Toby and Sgt Longe, at the theatre. We get some snack food for the movie, and then our Daddy's try to bore each other with ice hockey talk, until we almost missed the start of the movie.

It was a scary movie, with all sorts of creepy machines and bad guys in it. I had to hide my face a couple of times at the really scary bits.

After the movie, Toby explained how they made the movie, and that all the monsters are fake. He showed me on his tablet how the monsters were created, and I wasn't scared anymore, because it's dumb to be scared of something that's not really real.

The Daddies took ages in the restroom at the theatre, but we eventually got to go to Burger King where we got kids meals, and some Avenger's toys. We played with them while our Daddy's talked more sports. I had to, practically hand feed my Daddy, before he would shut up and eat his food!

Daddies are such hard work, to take out anywhere!

I was kinda sad that we couldn't spend more time with Toby, but they had to go home, so I went home with Daddy, and had to put up with my stupid older sister Caesie for the rest of the day.

000

* * *

 **  
A/N:** While Nobody isn't really a sports nut, Megan's dad is, so they talk sport. Nobody has picked up a fair bit of Ice Hockey knowledge, from sharing a lair with Casey Jones, so he's able to keep up with the subject well enough.

And yes, Megan is Courtney's friend Caesie James's little sister.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.


End file.
